


Possessive Behaviour

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Possessive Severus Snape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Everyone, even Severus doesn't understand why Harry is still with him, especially with his possessive behaviour, but that just makes Harry love him all the more





	Possessive Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of.

Harry Potter Snape smiled as he accepted a drink from a passing waiter, "thank you." he said and turned back to look at people dancing and laughing. The Ministry was holding a ball as celebration of it being ten years since the war ended, being heros of the wizarding world, Harry and Severus had to attend.

* * *

 

"I am warning you now Harry anyone so much as leers at you they will be sorry." Severus had warned before they had even left for the ball.

"Severus they can leer all they like, I only have eyes for one man." Harry had smiled as he walked up to his husband and straightened the older man's collar. "You do know that some do it on purpose to see how far they can go before you snap, they find your possessiveness funny."

"And you?"

Standing on tip toe, Harry paused before his lips touched Severus'. "I find it endearing, shows me you still want and love me as much as the day we said 'I do'."

Severus hummed before joining lips with Harry.

* * *

 

Ron hurried over. "Harry, see that group of blokes over there?"

Harry looked across the ball room to see five blokes talking and looking around as they gestured with their hands. "I see them."

"They are all deciding who is going to go first as they are betting how long it will be before Severus snaps." Ron warned.

"This is getting stupid, I will need to have a word with Severus, tell him to let other see that people flirting and wanting me doesn't bother him."

Ron started laughing, "you would have had more luck in getting Voldemort to be nice."

Harry frowned at Ron. "It could happen! Severus can show things don't bother him."

"Well yeah, when he was a spy he always did but now he doesn't have to."

Harry seeing Severus walk up behind Ron, cleared his throat. "Okay then Ron, say I am Severus and you are me, what should be said to Severus?"

Behind Ron, Severus folded his arms and raised one eyebrow.

Ron pointed his finger at Harry. "Now listen here Severus, this possessiveness was cute at first but now it is stupid, you know I love you and won't leave you, hell, if I was going to I would have done by now, although you are brave Harry, wanting to wake up to that face everyda-"

"Weasley!" Severus snapped making Ron jump and spin around.

"Sir!"

Severus smirked. "Still got it." he said  before looking at Harry. "Dance?"

"Oh yes." Harry laughed and let Severus lead him away from Ron who was still clutching his chest.

* * *

 

Just as Severus started to turn Harry a tap on the younger man's shoulder had them both pausing. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"How about a dance? Sure he spins you around the floor but I have better moves, especially in a bed." the man who stopped them dancing, asked.

"You keep that vulgar tongue of yours in your unprepossessing face!" Severus snapped as he spun Harry away from the now scowling man.

Harry laughed. "I haven't seen him before, I wonder if he knows we are married."

"Harry how it was in the news and the papers when we married I am willing to bet even those in the muggle world know we are married."

"Well if he knew he was very brave in asking and trying to flirt with me in your arms."

"Stupid Harry, the word is stupid."

"Speaking of stupid, Ron has warned me that a group of five blokes are deciding who to go first in asking me to dance or flirt with me and betting how long it takes for you to snap with your possessiveness."

"Show me where?"

Harry looked around before spinning both him and Severus so his back was to the group of men. "Behind me."

Severus stopped dancing, "I will get us both a drink, why don't you go and sit down."

Harry sat down and watched as Severus went to get them both a drink, how he slowed down his pace as he passed the five men all of who were looking between themselves and Harry.

* * *

 

Severus joined Harry and handed him a firewhiskey. "Drink up, we have shown our faces, time to go."

Harry drank what Severus handed him before looking at the men who were now waving their arms about, to move their feet and stumbling before landing on their arses.

"Severus what have you done?"

"You are mine Harry." Severus said as he pulled Harry towards him so they were chest to chest, "sooner idiots around here realise that the sooner they stop having misfortunes!"

As they turned to leave Ron shouted out to them. "Severus!"

Severus turned and sighing he slowly walked over with Harry following him. "Yes?"

"Someone has placed a sort of sticking charm on them, not only on their shoes but their socks to their shoes also." Ron explained.

Severus looked down at the mens bare feet. "So they have. And what makes you think I want to know what happened to them?"

"It's the same kind of charm that was put on Sirius' mothers portrait." Ron answered.

"I have that potion in my shop, you want your shoes and socks back gentlemen then come by my shop in the morning, I am not open tomorrow but if you get there for seven in the morning then I will open just for you and sell you the potion you need."

"What if we can not make it that early?" one of the men said.

"Then you wait until eight weeks to get your shoes and socks back as that potion seems to be popular and it takes over a month to brew after getting all I need for it."

One of the men scowled. "We'll be there!"

* * *

 

The next morning Severus unlocked his shop to let the five men enter. "I have your potions here, ten galleons per bottle."

"Ten!? It states up there only five! And why do we need two bottles each?"

"One bottle will do your shoes, the other will do your socks, do you want your things back or not?"

All five men slammed their money down on the counter and grabbed their bottles before turning to leave.

"One more thing." Severus said as he followed them to the door. "Any of you try anything as stupid as last night about coming on to my husband and betting how long it will take me to snap I will do more than stick your shoes to the floor, I will seal your lips shut!"

The men paled and hurried from the shop, a laugh had Severus turning to see Harry walk from the back room.

"Maybe this lesson has taught them to now be gentlemen."

"I doubt it, you have to be a man to be a gentleman, they fail on both counts." Severus murmured.

Harry laughed and moved around the counter and wrapped his arms around his husband. "And people still don't understand why I love you so much."

"Even I don't understand it."

Harry smiled and stood on tip toe. "I love you Severus,"

"And I you."

"Forever?" Harry asked.

"And always." Severus whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
